Blackfire
The sister of Starfire as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Blackfire's portrayals have varied from a dangerous enemy to a redeemed ally, and it usually depends on the author. Either way, she's still very obsessed with appearances and can be seen as the team flirt when a Titan. Powers Blackfire has strength that appears to be even to her little sisters, she can fly, and she can fire purple star bolts. She can also fire eye lasers. Weaknesses Blackfire's ego can often make her lose a fight or at least allow her enemies to gain an advantage. History Teen Titans X-Ray Escaping prison yet again, Blackfire went to the Titans to ask for help after a girl was robbing banks disguised as her. Only the newest Titan, Superboy, believed her until he used his newly developed x-ray vision to prove that she was innocent. She then confronted the girl who framed her, a girl named Tina, and she was embarrassed when Tina began crying to be let down while still in Blackfire's body. After Tina gave up and was taken to the Kent farm to be taken care of, Blackfire asked to join the Titans, and Starfire agreed and the two hugged, with Starfire being a little overzealous. Duela Blackfire proved to have limits to when she was exhausted following a very late night, with only enough strength to correct Starfire's mixing up expressions. She did snap to attention once she learned about a girl named Duela robbing a bank. She later let Duela go in favor of saving the people inside. Another's Eyes Starfire later ended up having her soul trapped in a puppet version of herself by Ra's Al Ghul. She was freed by Superboy, in Raven's body, when he destroyed the controller. Kryptonian Brawl Blackfire then went to Edge City to help fight Jax-Ur and Mala. After saving Superboy, Blackfire corrects Starfire's slang, which is criticized by Beast Boy and Terra. She then fights the two as best as she can until Raven contains them and Superboy sends them into the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back Blackfire later asked why Superboy and Raven looked so glum and learned that they were expecting a visit from a pest. Blackfire then tried to comfort them by telling them about an aunt of Blackfire and Starfire's who'd visit their mother and practically stay and stay until a toddler version of Beast Boy walk past, and she was then turned into a toddler too, and she began toddling around and cooing. She then looked at a funny man who was talking to Superboy and Raven and cooed at him. She was then returned to normal again once Superboy and Raven got rid of the funny man, Mxyzptlk. She then told them about her aunt again before she stopped at the same point and asked why Starfire was sucking her thumb. Protege Blackfire went with the others to stop Slade and Zod's chronotron detonator, and when they discover all the wires are red, Blackfire wishes that Superboy, who ended up separated from them, was there, so that he could use his x-ray vision to tell which wire it was. She was then blasted by a laser when they found out the detonator was fake, but Blackfire didn't worry as everyone was still okay. After Superboy went missing, Blackfire believed that Slade and Zod might have taken Superboy to kill him. When she found Superboy worked for Zod now during a confrontation at Powers Technologies, Blackfire remarked how you never know what people are capable of. When Raven shouted that Superboy hadn't snapped, Blackfire countered by asking why he turned traitor then, which got turned around to Blackfire's own criminal past before Robin intervened. During a fight with Superboy at Wayne Enterprises, Blackfire joined Starfire and Robin in fighting Superboy until she was knocked down. She was then attacked internally by previously planted probes until Superboy attacked Raven. The probes were then removed by Raven, and Blackfire witnessed Zod's imprisonment in the Phantom Zone and Slade's escape. Fear Blackfire later assisted in fighting the Daughter of the Scarecrow, Blackfire was trapped in an illusion where she was trapped in the dark. She was freed thanks to encouragement from Cyborg. She then used tough love to break Starfire free of the spider-illusion she was trapped in. She then learned that Daughter of Scarecrow was actually Duela Dent. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Dr. Light, Blackfire commented on how she had thought Raven was intense. Superdog Shortly after Superboy brought a genetically altered dog named Krypto home, he ate Blackfire's favorite pair of boots. She then wanted Krypto gone, even after Superboy promises to buy her a new pair of boots. When fighting a bank-robber in a high-tech suit, Blackfire ended up ensnared. After Krypto defeated the robber, and she was freed, Blackfire was still against letting Krypto stay and tried to keep Cyborg on her side by reminding him of what would happen to the Tower and all the slobber of the T-Car. Blackfire then cracked when Cyborg showed her Krypto's face, and she agreed that he could stay. Alex Blackfire later relaxed at the Kent Farm. When Alex Luthor was introduced to the other Titans, Blackfire flirted with Alex, and he flirted back. When Lex Luthor had a robotic Lexo-Suit rob the lab, Blackfire joined Starfire and Cyborg in attacking it, but it wouldn't give. She then attacked again after Robin froze it, it shattered like glass. Blackfire then flirted with Alex again when he became a new Titan. In Heat Blackfire later chose to have the team watch a documentary for educational purposes. When Superboy's heat vision developed, and he was uncomfortable thinking about what made his heat vision go off, she teased him like an older sister about him having a crush on someone. She later confronted Exotica, and when she kissed Robin, and Starfire called her a Clorbag Vorblnelk, Blackfire commented that their parents wouldn't have wanted her to use that language. After Exotica's defeat, Blackfire learned from Raven that Krypto pooped in one of her shoes, and it was the ones she was wearing right now. Toddler Titans Later, while chasing Ra's Al Ghul, Blackfire was the only one not exposed to a chemical the others were exposed to. The next day, she saw two four-year-olds that claimed to be Superboy and Raven. They then proved their claims when Superboy lifted up the couch, and Raven used her powers to lift Superboy up. This caused Superboy to cry, and Blackfire's maternal instincts kicked in and she comforted him. She was then put in charge of watching the kids while Alex went to secure a loan to start LangCorp. She then told Beast Boy and Raven to stop playing Matador in the Tower while telling Cyborg to put the sofa down, Terra to put a rock down, and for Superboy to put her down. She then learned from Robin that Alex was coming back in half an hour. She later puts the children to bed for a nap and promises to tell them a story. Afterwords, she comments on how they're not bad as kids. She then learns from Alex that it'll take him two days to make an antidote. The next day, she scolds Cyborg for making a kaleidoscope leave a ring around Starfire's eye. She also stops Superboy and Raven from grabbing some cookies, claiming that they weren't ruining their appetites on her watch and makes sure Beast Boy and Terra weren't watching Star Wars. The next day, she asks if they can keep the Titans kids for a little longer, but she's convinced otherwise by Alex. She then lets them turn back to normal after having them give her a hug. Night on the Town Soon afterwards, Blackfire and Alex ended up being the only Titans left in the Tower as everyone else had either gone out on a date or simply gone out. Blackfire then talked to Krypto about how she felt that being with the Titans has changed her for the better, and she decided that she wouldn't be alone watching the television that night and asked Alex to hang out with her. When he turned her down, she spun him around and demanded that they go out. She then went to Club Zero with Alex and, while dancing to "Terror Time Again" told Alex about how, when she was captured by the Gordanians, she was saved by Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl. She later ended up slow-dancing with Alex to "I Can Go the Distance". She then commented that Alex was a good dancer and went to bed after Terra and Beast Boy returned home. She then went to bed thinking of Alex. Teen Tyrants Blackfire ends up being visited by Etrigan after the the Branding Iron is stolen, and Blackfire ends up split into a good and evil her. After that, he went to fight the evil her while Kitten had the copied Titans, the Teen Tyrants, cause trouble. She ends up blasting her Tyrant Counterpart, and she's eventually knocked down but saved when Robin undoes the spell. She then throws a pillow at Beast Boy when he says that was fun. Moody Raven When Blackfire tasted Raven's pancakes, she said that they reminded her of home. When Beast Boy refused to apologize to Raven for calling her pancakes horrible, Blackfire makes Beast Boy apologize to Raven. During a game of truth or dare, Blackfire's dared by Raven to treat Starfire like a two-year-old which she does, including tickling her feet. Going Home Blackfire was impressed by Alex's new Lexo-Power Suit 5000. Blackfire then ended up captured by Luthor and held in a cell by energy binders. When she was released, she saw that Slade was working for Luthor along with a new and improved Bizarro. She then saw him use his fire breath to cause Starfire's skirt to catch fire and freeze her with his freeze vision. She was then frozen by Bizarro too when she went to attack him. Blackfire was later freed by Superboy. Blackfire then questioned Luthor about using his DNA and Lana Lang's sperm to make Alex. Soon afterwords, Blackfire asked if Beast Boy and Terra were alright, but all they could do was ask if Blackfire would tell them the story of the bunny again. Blackfire ignores this. When Luthor prepared a self-destruct system in the lab, Blackfire commented that this sucked. Blackfire then escaped with the others. After that, Blackfire attended Bizarro's funeral. Father and Son When Superman arrives, Blackfire was awed. She was also eager to go on a mission with them. On the Star Labs ship to another planet, Blackfire bet that Hungry Howies was crying for joy due to all the pizzas stocked there. Blackfire then flies around a monster to distract it while the others fight it and get a thorn out of its foot. They then go home with a dog they were given for their help. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans The elder daughter of the king and queen of Tamaran. From the day she was born, Blackfire saw that her parents loved her more than herself. She then became the queen after her parents died. To make sure she remained the most beautiful, she made Starfire into a scullery maid and kept her in rags most of the time. She also used a magic mirror to assure that she was still the most beautiful in the universe. One day, when Starfire was sixteen, she heard that Starfire was now the most beautiful, so she intended to have her eliminated. Blackfire then had the Thanagarian ambassador, Katar Hol, take Starfire to Earth and demanded that he kill her, or else his wife and children would die as punishment due to having sworn to serve Blackfire. She then gave him a box to bring Starfire's heart back to her in. The night Katar Hol returned with a heart in the box, Blackfire went to Slade to confirm that she was the most beautiful again when she learned from Slade that Starfire was still alive, and the heart in the box was the heart of a pig. Blackfire then determined to go to the cottage herself and used a potion that would make her into an old hag for three days. She then prepared to make a special death for her little sister, get her to eat a poisoned apple which would make her sleep forever in the sleeping death. Blackfire then created the poisoned apple and, after teasing Red-X by asking him to take a bite, took it with her to a special ship and left for Earth. It took her two days, and she walked to the cottage with only five hours of the spell remaining. With only an hour left in the spell, Blackfire arrived at the house when only Starfire was there. She then offered her the poisoned apple until she was attacked by several birds. She then pretended to have a heart problem to get into the house. After that, Blackfire said that the apple was a magic apple that would grant a wish if Starfire took a bite. She then heard Starfire's wish to meet Robin again and live with him and live happily ever after. After she bit it and fell unconscious onto the floor, Blackfire laughed as the disguise wore off and she returned to normal. As she left, she saw the children follow her and flew up to the top of a cliff to make it easier to fight them. She the tossed a boulder at them, but it was smashed by Superboy. After that, Blackfire fired star bolts at them until they went into hiding. As Batboy, Cyborg, and Beast Boy came out, she was about to attack when Superboy punched her, she then pretended to be shocked and hurt to attack Superboy, but before she could she was bound up by Batboy. She was then taken to the demon Etrigan and sentenced to limbo for a few weeks to be set back on the right path. There, she ran into the spirit of her mother, who proceeded to spank her for all the black magic she dabbled in, trying to kill her sister, and all the other things she'd done as a queen. After that, Blackfire was told that her mother didn't favor Starfire, and part of Blackfire accepted that as she was forced into a crib that appeared from nowhere and told to go to sleep. She was then haunted by dreams of what life could have been like if she'd been nice to Starfire, and it would help keep her on the straight and narrow path once she was put back there. Clark and Lois Kent The older sister of Kory. Kom had her hand taken by her mother when they were running for Mr. Kent's store for his new toys. She then pouted when she didn't get one of the toys she wanted, which resulted in her mom asking her not to whine as it made her look ugly. Kom then asked for a toy that was covered up because it was covered up. When Clark explained that it wasn't for sale, Kom shouted that her mother had promised her any of the toys until Mrs. Anders threatened to take her home. Kom then cheered up when Clark gave her a small bag of candy. She then wondered what was underneath the cloth, and she was cheered up enough to be content with only getting one toy. At the end of the day, Kom thanked Clark and Lois for the candy and left with her mother. Teen Titans Beauty and the Beast thumb|300px|right|Blackfire tries to assure Raven that she'll have a home at the castle. She's the mother of Clark. She is a big fan of tea, and she's very maternal to everyone, including Beast Boy. Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Teen Titans Beauty and the Beast Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters